wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997 video)
Wiggly Wiggly Christmas is a 1997/1999 Christmas video. The 1997 version is a green and red background, white all-caps text, and the regular cast wearing Christmas hats. 1999 version has red and white switched around, the title losing allcaps, and Santa. Plot Snow Globe graphic. Song #1: Have a Very Merry Christmas - barely half a minute The Wiggles introduce themselves, and we love to wish you a Wiggly Wiggly Christmas. Song #2: Wiggly Wiggly Christmas Song #3: Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1997 only) - with Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer and Santa Claus Song #4: Here Comes Santa Claus - with Dorothy Song #5: Go Santa Go - done in that style of Greased Lightning with the finger pointing Song #6: Ding Dong Merrily on High - an instrumental featuring the mascots and the children - no Wiggles Song #7: Christmas Star - a really short song Anthony talks with a group of children who are dressed up ready to do a nativity scene. Sian is one of the shepherds; she shows everyone her crooked staff. She decorated it with some tinsel. Joseph gets to play Joseph! He will put his hand on Mary's shoulder. Clare gets to play Mary. She has a shawl that she will put on her head. Anthony the kid is in PJ's and he helps Clare put on her shawl. Ashley is playing a sheep. Song #8: Unto Us, This Holy Night Anthony is dressed up with a Mariachi hat and he talks with the puppet iguana guys Iggy, Ziggy, and Frank. He talks about how to say Merry Christmas in different languages from local Australian natives, and then Italian. And then in Spanish, it's uh. Iggy tells Anthony that it's "Feliz Navidad!" Song #9: Feliz Navidad - featuring the Wiggly dancers The Wiggles are making a cardboard sleigh. Jeff has big scissors, Anthony has glue, Greg has a big paintbrush. Wags and Captain Feathersword are aboard the sleigh, decorating it. So let's all sing a long about a sleigh. Song #10: Jingle Bells Now they're ready to fly away. Captain Feathersword and Wags they take off. Jeff is sleeping in his favorite comfy chair. He has a dream where the Wiggles are putting together a sandcastle. Then the Wiggles arrive and notice he's asleep. Wake up Jeff! After waking up, Jeff tells them about his dream. It was so real; he reaches down for his boot, picks it up, and pours water out of it! The others laugh. Song #11: Christmas Picnic - beachside Song #12: Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus Song #13: Henry's Christmas Dance Anthony and Murray are present with Dorothy the Dinosaur. She knows a lot of different dances so the guys have Dorothy demonstrate some. The first is a tap dancing. The second one is Scottish dancing. The third is a lion dance. Murray makes a growling sound and motions his hands like claws, but Anthony corrects him and says it's actually a line dance. Dorothy understands and says she'll do a boot scoot, and does just that. Yee ha! The fourth dance style is Irish Dancing, which is Dorothy's favorite. Murray says how Dorothy sure is a great dancer. Song #14:Jeff's Christmas Tune (instrumental) - this has just about everybody dancing Captain is groaning over too much Christmas food. Murray says he ate too much. Greg says captain ate five plates and that three buttons popped loose. Song #15: Wobbly Christmas This is basically the same song as: Wobbly Camel except replace Kid with Christmas. Song #16: Away in a Manger Murray has a present for Wags; it's a bone. Greg, Jeff, and Anthony arrive with presents for Wags but they're all bones. They put the bones under the tree. Wags arrives and gives The Wiggles a present, which is a bone! Song #17: Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree Song #18: Silent Night Song #19: We Wish You a Merry Christmas - about 10 seconds The Wiggles hope you had a great time and wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Goodbye! Bonus Song from The Wiggly Big Show Song #20: Wiggly Christmas Medley (1999 only) This consists of the following songs: Have a Very Merry Christmas Unto Us This Holy Night Feliz Navidad Jingle Bells Henry's Christmas Dance Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus Go Santa Go Wiggly Wiggly Christmas Previews #Barney's Night Before Christmas #Monkey Dance Music Video #Quack Quack Cook-a-Doodle-Doo Music Video Trivia This video was filmed in the same year as the Wiggly Movie so many of the set designs were updated. Both 1997 and 1999 versions of this video show the Wiggles wearing trademark logos on their shirts and the set from Captain Feathersword's ship to the Wiggles' house with Christmas decorations, Song Title Cards and the armchair where Jeff sleeps. Gallery Image:Wiggly Wiggly Christmas.jpg|1997 version Image:Have a Very Merry Christmas.jpg|The Wiggles Image:Wiggly Wiggly Christmas_0001.jpg|The Wiggles wearing Santa hats Image:Wiggly Wiggly Christmas Song.jpg Image:Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer.jpg|The Wiggles and Rudolf Image:Here Comes Santa Claus.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy Image:Go Santa Go.jpg Image:Go Santa Go_0002.jpg|Dorothy, Henry and Wags Image:Go Santa Go_0003.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Image:Ding Dong Merrily On High.jpg|Captain Feathersword Image:Ding Dong Merrily On High_0002.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Image:Ding Dong Merrily On High_0003.jpg|Wags the Dog Image:Christmas Star.jpg|The Wiggles and the kids Image:Unto Us This Holy Night Introduction.jpg|Anthony and the kids Image:Unto Us This Holy Night.jpg Image:Feliz Navidad Introduction.jpg|Anthony, Iggy, Ziggy and Frank Image:Feliz Navidad.jpg Image:Jingle Bells.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Wags working on sleigh Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggles Videos Category:Wiggles videos